


Nooter (REQUESTS OPEN)

by NootDoot



Category: Attack on Titan, Greek and Roman Mythology, HoO - Fandom, Mystic Messenger, PJO - Fandom, Voltron - Fandom, aot, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: AUs, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert, Requests?, Special Agent AU, sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NootDoot/pseuds/NootDoot
Summary: I take requests on all the fandoms above!I just want a reason to write, and why don't y'all give me one.Specifically Noot is writing this only.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yo yo yo  
> I promise I will actually write when I get requests!!

Hi!  
I'm Noot from this account (NootDoot)  
So I really like writing and I would like to take some requests on the fandoms I'm in.  
I do all the ships. LGBTQ friendly, multi shipper. Be warned, I do NOT do lemons, but angst, fluff ect is just fine.  
Just comment down below on what you'd like me to try. If you want to see my writing style so you know what you're delving into, just click on my account and scroll down to   
'It Hurts, doesn't it?' And take a peek.  
As I said, I do many ships but don't come up to me with like, Annie Leonhart X Levi Ackerman.

When you comment, if you don't mind, I'd like to know where you want the story to go. For example.  
'Hey could you do a Klance Dance AU? Where Lance is a hip-hop dancer and Keith does strictly Ballet?'

Of course you can let it be more detailed than that, but you know what I mean.

I really want to point out that this is Noot-Only work. But check out Doot too! They're a really good writer.

If you want to privately message me and discuss stuff for your story, I'm on Wattpad under  
'TheBrobes'

 

I hope you guys will enjoy this as much as I do!!


	2. Taped in Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Background,   
> So this is going to be an eventual Solangelo and Ereri, but for now, *cue gargling noises from hell*  
> This is all ya get.  
> I might not even finish all of it. Depends on how many people like it.
> 
> I will be using SDU in place of FBI. 'Cause even tho FBI exists and I can use that. But it would be better for me, as a writer to make up my own intelligence agency so I can figure out the rules, etc. etc.
> 
> Btw, this is for mature audiences. May contain some things peoples may not like. Read at ur own risk. No smut. Not any planned ones...

_Washington, D.C., May 16th._   
**William Solace**   
**Age: 32**   
**Sex: Male**   
**Height: 6'1**   
**Weight: 170 lbs**   
**Occupation: Current SDU (Special Detective Unit) agent**   
**Specialities:  Double Masters in Criminal Psychology, including slight degrees in the fields biology, chemistry, and physics.**

"You'll fit in just fine," my mother stroked my cheek, water in her eyes. I gently moved her hands and pressed her knuckles to my lips, "Mama, it's okay, I _trained_ for this."   
Every mother, would always be extremely conscious about their children, she had come all the way from Texas to see me set off to the SDU head.   
"Just don't get hurt-"  
I rolled my eyes.  
"-attention to the cases you get-"  
"Mama..."  
"Don't get in trouble, and stay away from needles laying on the ground-"  
" _I'm not going to pick up a random needle that's on the ground!_ "  
She sighed, and put her hands back down on her lap. Her wheelchair squeaking slightly. I stood back up, only to be dragged back down as my mom fixed my tie, yet again. "William Solace, I hope you know how to stay out of trouble. This is a dangerous job you've taken. Especially with the crime rate rising so much in the past few months. You didn't even have your whole training-"  
"It's not that they shoved me into this place without knowing if I could handle it or not."  
"I know, I know-"  
There was a sharp whistle from the kitchen, and my mom's hands instantly went to the push rings, to guide herself through my small apartment. "Don't leave yet! I'm not done with you-"  
I bit my lip, sliding the keys off their hooks, just to lunge out the door, fly down the stairs, and into my car. Just before turning on the ignition and gearing the car out of 'Park,' I smiled at the building where my apartment was.  
 _Love you too._  
  


 _FBI headquarters, May 16th_  
 **Nico DiAngelo**  
 **Age: 29**  
 **Sex: Male**  
 **Height: 5'9**  
 **Weight: 136.4 lbs**  
 **Occupation: SDU agent**  
 **Specialities: Forensic Anthropologist, and Toxicologist**.

Levi pulled the gun out, giving me a look. "Honestly, Nico. It's very unnerving to find a gun on you, every time..."  
I slid down from the basin, and straightened my suit. "Better safe than sorry."   
"How did they even give you a gun?" He smirked, buttoning his shirt again.   
I re-did my bun, timidly feeling the fresh, spiky undercut. Unfortunately, I had burnt my hair in the last mission, therefore, I had to cut it. "I trained for this. My whole life. My father was an agent you know."  
"So I've been told." He gave me a slight nod, opening the door, out to the glass office. It always smelled to clean, and with too many eyes. Why shouldn't I keep a gun?

Levi had a hand on my back, sort of leading me towards the meeting room. "There are new recruits. I can't take this one, so I kept you and Eren on it, I hope that's okay?" He asked, slate-grey eyes somehow sharp, but held some fatherly warmth. Uhm...Friendly warmth.

"I need to take this meeting with Erwin. Eren's in the interrogation room."

"You know, you don't _have_ to scare everyone new here." I smiled, heading off towards the one-way glass panels.  
  
  


_FBI headquarters, May 16_

**Eren Jeager**  
 **Age: 31**  
 **Sex: Male**  
Height: 5'10  
Weight: unspecified.  
 **Occupation: SDU agent**

About an hour ago, Levi had dropped in, telling me that I should work on a case with Nico and a new recruit named Will. He apparently was already working on a case so he couldn't help. Then, he threw the file on my desk and left.   
I wish he could have stayed longer. I mean, I view him only as a partner, but...after Mikasa's leave

"Sorry I'm late." Nico sighed, rubbing his neck, but smiling in a tired sort of way.

"Pleasure to be working on another case with you, Mr. DiAngelo."

"The pleasure is all mine, Eren. And, call me Nico." Great thing about Nico, even if he sort of is my superior, he's polite about it, making it a bit less embarrassing.

I nodded, glancing over the papers, and reading them out loud, these were from the trainee's teachers, as feedback.

"'William Solace, graduated in the class of 2016 from Shingashina. He was a bright student, and always kept his morale up in all of the tests. His gunmanship is awardable, with his accuracy being 78%. (Targets were moving) He cannot do well in paperwork, always needing to be outside and working. He would be most useful in Manhunting and Feild Work, with his extensive background in anatomy, he is a wonderful hand-to-hand combatant. Will is a quite emotional person, with a strong sense of justice, and an obvious inability to lie swiftly. He wouldn't so well undercover. The rest of his scores have been filed with this fourm.' He sounds a lot like you. Except for the not being undercover part," I glanced up at Nico. "Interesting." Nico offered.

"Did Levi want him on the team or something?" I asked, sifting through the stats, paragraphs of information, etc, etc.

"No, I guess I'll take him. I've caught drift of a case that might head our way."

When he said 'our' her obviously meant him and his team. Or possibly Levi's team and his own. Well, I guess Levi's team does include me so...

"Eren, did Levi tell you anything about the recent?"

I blinked. "No?"

"I'm in charge of you today. And it's about the murders that have been going on. Apparently the one that we're assigned to is a biggie."

"I'm sorry, _you mean The Lover?_ " I screeched. Nico just stared at me, " _No, Eren_. The _other_ serial killer that has crawled up my ass for the past three months."  
I reddened. _Of course, what other serial killer do we have?_

The glass door slammed open, and I almost thought it shattered with its collision. A man, flustered, fell in, straightening his tie. He was tall, long legs, blond hair, blue eyes. Ski tan. "I am so sorry-"

"You're on my team, will you take a case on your first day?" Nico asked, blinking naturally. Blunt as always.   
~*~

**William Solace**   
**Abandoned building.**   
**Case 1**   
**0014 hours.**

It stunk of urine. With moss growing on the outside walls. Wind whooshing through the door, that was carelessly ajar.

"This is new." Eren muttered, his revolver already out. "He's approaching us with a new tactic." Nico nodded, motioning us to stand on either side of the door, then motioned to himself, cuing us that he would walk in first. "Stay on guard. I'm not loosing agents." I'm sure he meant it in a 'I don't want you to get hurt.' Sort of way, but sounded more like, 'You stupid little children are going to get hurt.'

My gun was already out, it still felt odd-that it was brought out so casually. I pressed against the wall, beside the dingy door, moss growing thick. _There goes the suit._ Nico's steps were audible from this distance, but slowly faded off, as he got farther. Eren smiled at me, giving me a thumbs up with his left hand.   
"Clear." Nico echoed. I locked my elbows, heading in.  
"Who's that?" Eren asked, gesturing at the chair, limp body, dark hair matted over their face. It was a girl, early 30's, at the least. There was a soft grunt, as she stirred. "Oh god." I muttered, running towards her. "William Solace, agent at the SDU! Do you hear me?"   
" _Not loud enough_." An omniscient voice sneered, as white mist curled from the vents.  
"What?!" Eren shrieked, covering his mouth. Nico, pale, was already ducked and gasped a large breath of air. I turned to the girl, who was looking at me with terrified eyes, trying to make words.  
"Close your mouth don't-"  
" _Whoops, too late~_ "  
    ~*~

 _drip._  
 _Drip_.  
I grunted, feeling raw. Something wet in my hand.   
_Drip_  
 _Drip_  
I opened my eyes, looking groggily, at some red, pooled around, my hand. _Did I fall asleep in the art room again?_  
Something dripped on my hand, splattering the pool of red into my eyes.  
 _Not paint, Blood._  
I shrieked, scrambling away.  
 _Drip_  
 _Drip_

The steady fall from the ceiling, seemed never ending. Gulping, I looked up. And instantly regretted it.

**Eren Jeager**   
**Abandoned building**   
**Team Levi**   
**Case:24**   
**0019 hours**

Will shrieked, scrambling away from where he once was, dragging red along with him.   
_What?_  
I glanced up, and paled.  
There, on a rusted chandelier, hung a white dress, black hair, and- skewered on one of the arms, was a limp corpse.   
The girl from before.  
"I want an identity ASAP." Nico snapped, hiding something behind his back in the process. "Look around there must be-" his gaze drifted to the wall. There, scrawled in white chalk, looking like the writing of a kindergartener was this message:

**_In the very depths of Hell, don't the demons love one another?_ **

"We just missed him." I breathed, " _Damn it!_ " My gun clattered on the floor.  
"In the case file, no one mentioned people being skewered..." Will laughed, sweat beading his forehead.


	3. Apollo and Hermes

Apollo POV

"Apollo is cool  
Driving my sun chariot   
I am so awesome"  
I am making awesome haikus when I see Hermes approaching.    
"Hermes is awesome  
Nearly as cool as I am  
Invented the lyre"  
"Hey Apollo. I have a great idea ."  
Natural of him to come to me with it because I am the king of great ideas. I lean back and strike an 'I am very cool' position. I should really make a crown of pure sunlight. "Yes Hermes?"   
"Well, " he starts "there's this person I know that you should really go on a date with. They are very hot. But, since mortals can't gaze upon immortals, it should be a blind date."  
"Hmm." I stroke my chin thoughtfully. "Are you sure that they're hot?"  
"Absolutely!" Hermes responds.  
"Very well, I shall do it"  
Hermes grinned in that adorable, not as hot as I am way. "I'll tell them you're free tonight?"  
"I am the sun, Hermes. I'm always there. Just not in front of you." I quipped, feeling extremely smart.  
"That was very deep, bro." Hermes pounded a fist against his chest, and nodded at me in approval.  
"Why thank you, Hermes. Now I must leave, I have the sun to pull over the next time-zone." I waved at the younger, as I stood up to strut out of mount Olympus to my flaming red Mercedes. The wheels were actually my horses, transformed, so whenever you were too close you headed soft whinnies.   
"I'll tell them to meet you at the California beach! You know the fancy restaurants where you have to wear fancy clothes?" Hermes called, now bending over to tie his sandals. I nodded, swinging my keys over my fingers, "I will be there right at dinner."   
Godly dinner times, varied, obviously, but Hermes knew my schedule- I mean, who _wouldn't._ I'm important, I drive the sun around.   
_Haha, wrong_. I drive me around.   
I am the sun.  
I'm the center of the whole Solar System (according to you little mortals. Thanks, by the way)  
The world revolves around me.  
I'm amazing.

________________  
I was early, well earlier than my date, that is. So I ordered myself some wine, and stayed there, fiddling with the Boutonnière Demeter had pinned on me as I left the mountain. I had chosen a simple sort of mortal as my skin, just so I wouldn't blind my date. Of course, I was still the hottest man in the room. Possibly the world- but who was I to say anything? Oh right. I was a god. I paused, as I rubbed a petal with my thumb.   
_What if my blind date was a guy?_ Hermes knew that I played around the board sometimes,many wouldn't hesitate to hook me up with a guy. I panicked, and instantly called the waiter back, waving my hands like a loon. He returned, bending over as I whispered into his ear.  
"Vodka?"  
"No sir, we do have beer though."  
"Whiskey?"  
"I believe we have some in the back."  
"May I have a bottle?"  
He nodded, and headed out, as I fumbled to fix my suit, loosening my tie a bit, ruffling my slicked back hair-  
The door jingled, and I grabbed my wine, and chugged it in one gulp, set it down, and leaned back, slick, cool, and suave. A dark skinned girl smiled, bright smile and deep set eyes. Beautiful.  
"Uhm, did Hermes call you here?" She asked, putting her purse on the table.  
I nodded, bolting up to pull her chair out for her to sit.  
"Oh I won't be staying long, I'm not your date," she laughed. There was another tinkle and she looked up, "there he is now."  
 _He? I was right_. I mentally gave myself a kiss, and turned to see who it was. A lanky man- _boy_ , more like a collage student, with his jeans rolled up to the ankles, to show brown Oxfords, moused brown hair, black cashmere sweater over a white polo, a kavu over one shoulder. I was almost buying it, until I noticed the methane blue eyes, the ones that looked like torches in the night. I smirked.  
"Thank you Jules, you know how it is-" the boy laughed nervously I smiled, waving at him, "Hi, I'm Apollo."  
"Hermes." He countered defiantly, grinning cheekily.  
"You both have names of Greek gods! I ship it!" She chirped, clapping her hands together. Hermes rolled his eyes as he set the kavu on the floor, and took a seat, one arm lounged behind him.   
The waiter came back again, asking Hermes for his drink. "Gatorade?"   
The waiter just blinked, "I will get you sparkling water."  
"Rolling rocks?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Uh. 'Kay. Thanks?" Hermes laughed waving at the waiter.  
"Brother, have you _ever_ been in a restaurants like these?" I rolled my eyes as I got the expected 'shake of head.'   
"Fancy dress code much?"   
"I need to be able to run." He paused, "and not sweat like a pig."  
"These suspenders are the death of me." I grumbled, pulling on one of the straps to demonstrate to Hermes. This was important, it was making me slouch, and pulling my magnificent height of 6 foot 5 to 6 foot 4. Disgrace.   
"I know how you feel. Especially when your a sales marketer. Stupid suits and ties."  
I smirked, tipping my head back to get the whiskey down my throat. It was sharp, and somewhat hard to swallow, but I made my day with it. I glanced at the ocean, with some surfers lolling in the water, searching for waves.  
"Uncle seems quite calm today- he's usually tempered about something."   
Hermes scoffed, snorting in the process, "Oh I just saw that Trident waving prick the other day and-"  
I choked on my drink, careful not to make it go up to my nose. "'Trident waving prick?' "  
Hermes blinked, methane-blue eyes questioning. Then- realization, "oh. Oops?"  
"Not that it wasn't _funny_...But our Uncles aren't the most forgiving." I waved my hand, not knowing myself what I was trying to gesture to.  
"Okay, Hades just needs a hug, he's a fuzzball on the inside. I mean, don't _all_ gods have tempers? You for one, tried to kill me."  
"You stole my precious red cows!" I countered, raising my voice.  
"What did you do to make them red? Dye their coats?"  
I flipped my nonexistent hair back over my shoulder, just for a dramatic flair. "You don't _dye_ them, you personify them."  
Hermes snickered, and gulped down some more of his drink. The waiter probably realized we weren't going to take any orders yet- and decided to just leave the menus at our table.  
There was a tinny noise from Herme's kavu. Then another. Four consecutive _Pings!_ Not even bothering to have manners, Hermes fumbled to dig inside the canvas shoulder bag to get out his phone.   
"Oh shit."  
"What?"  
"Katie turned 13 today, I need to claim her. Oh- and Vik's 15th... Godsdamnit why do I have so many kids?!" He cried, scrolling through his agenda. That got plenty of awkward stares from the crowd, but they ignored the outburst and continued their conversations. Hermes, being the God of travel- well...got to meet a lot of different people...causing the obvious, but short lived infatuations.  
"Just give them what they like. They'll be happy." I shrugged. Isn't that how kids worked?   
Hermes started to babble, head in his hands. "I'm such a bad father, I don't even know what my kids like!"  
Ever since the ' _Luke incident'_ Hermes had turned incredibly soft towards his children, frantically remembering birthdays, milestones, claiming days...it was quite a pain, sure, after all, he was only a few centuries old. Hermes was still bawling, occasionally taking anything swig of his beer, and blabbering more.   
____  
We got kicked out, five minutes later, and here we were, sitting in a dim lighted alleyway, Hermes pacing, while I sat, lounged on a few stray cardboard boxes. What a _shaming_ sight.  
"I mean, I'm the one who leads people to the underworld. No one thinks about the fact that _I,_ had to lead my _dead son_ to Hades to be judged." Hermes wiped the top of his lip, "that was the most time he spent with me and he was _dead_."  
  
  
  


_Aaaaannnndddd, I dunno how to finish this, if anyone wants to adopt this story or something, you can, just give me some credit. -Noot_


	4. Solangelo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mostly angst  
> Deals with some topics that may make people uncomfortable.  
> (Homophobia, mentions cutting, disownment, suicidal behaviors...)

"Will Solace, was not just the ray of sunshine everyone thought he was. Well, he was, but there was more to it, much more. At eleven, he was given up by his mother, simply because he had the courage to come out of the closet and talk to her. His mother was always open to talk, especially because she had to play the role of father and mother, she wanted to keep her son as close to her as possible. But then suddenly, one night as they were playing Scrabble, Will laid out the word, H-O-M-O-S-E-X-U-A-L, and glanced up at his mother. She laughed, saying it was a great fit between the other words, and totaled the points for her son. But Will, pursed his lips, swallowed, and whispered softly, 'Mom, I'm sort of gay...'  
She was shocked, as her face turned from disgust, to pity. She took a deep breath, and told him to pack up anything that was important to him. Will, at the time, was confused, was she sending him somewhere? Didn't she approve? Didn't she still love him? Later on though, as his mother kissed his forehead, and brushed his golden curls out of his eyes, and wiped the tear running down her cheek- She couldn't. She couldn't keep this child. After hugging his mom, he smiled wryly, the way any strong child would, and wiped her eyes with the soft pads of his thumbs, and kissed her softly on the cheek. 'It's okay mom. I'll see you soon.' He murmured against her neck, then, smiling with the confidence he didn't have, he rolled his bag across the plain and up the hill, where the air rippled as he passed the barrier to Camp.   
The young Will Solace would never understand what really happened that day, until he was 15, and the legal documents came in, notifying him in plain black ink- that he had been disowned.  
The camp dulled, as his days as the Young, 12-year-old Will went on. Archery, oh please, it was like asking a fish to run. Fighting was never his call, it repelled him ever since the day he realized what it could do. It could kill. He was claimed by Apollo, easily, it was an obvious incident, none of the campers were surprised. After all, the blond boy with crystal clue eyes and bright smile, how couldn't he be a child of Apollo? The day he was claimed, something else happened, a flying, blazing school bus burst out of the clouds, and smoked in the fields of Camp Half Blood. It was when he met Nico di Angelo, a cheerful Italian boy. Will just noticed him at first, finding the black hair and chocolate eyes a perk of curiosity, but he was busy in his own matters. Then, after a day or two, he stumbled upon the boy playing with cards, with the intensity some other children had while playing- what was it? Pokémon. Of course, Will was sensibly matured by then, deeming the game was a waste of psychological space, as his mother had put it. Where was his mother? It had almost been a year, and she half the come to pick him back up. Will sat down in the circle of campers that were about his age, some younger, Nico, and some older.  
'What's that? Is it Pokémon or something?'  
Everyone turned to him, aghast, 'It's Mythomagic, dweeb,' A kid who hadn't been claimed yet, snorted.   
Will just smiled, absorbing the insult.  
'It's okay! We'll teach you. Sit here so you can see how we play.' Nico had smiled, and patted at the space next to him. Getting up, and sitting beside the younger boy, Will listened to the intricate rules, and the occasional loophole Nico whispered to him. Will almost burst out in flames when he heard Nico laugh every time he won a round.  
'I told you I'm good!' He insisted to the other campers, who grumbled as they practically dished out their cards to the winning ravenette.

One day, a Friday to be exact, while playing capture the flag, the boys were walking past the creek at the outskirts of camp, guarding the flag.  
'You have wonderful hands, Will. Do something great with them.'  
Will had jolted at the compliment, glancing at Nico.  
'What was that for?'   
Nico scoffed, pushing the mess of black out of his face, 'As an artist,' he started, 'it would be a crime if I noticed something beautiful, and left it without praise.' He reddened slightly, and tramped to the far side of the flag. Will just stood there, and looked down at his hands. Were they beautiful? The same hands, that cut the ties from his mother? The reason his mother didn't see him anymore?  
Nico had seen the slender, tanned fingers, with veins weaving through the metacarpals of his dorsal side. But what he hadn't seen, were the ragged lacerations at the wrists, circling the hands like bracelets. Later that day, Will cried.

Nico was a lot calmer than Will could give him credit for, once, when Will had called him over to the Apollo cabin, Nico calmly sat through the screaming of a camper as they had to get their knee fixed.   
'Wow, you sat through that well.' Lee mused, as Will apologized to his friend. 'I'm sorry you had to wait so long! I thought it would be nice to watch how the doctors actually do it.'  
'No, it's fine,'  
Will had to admit, if only Nico had stayed for a bit longer in camp. If he had stayed for as long as Will had, they could've been friends. He remembered dashing after Percy, who was after Nico, through the woods, racing, calling after the young boy to just calm down! And that everything would be just fine. Finally, Will, slipped, falling to the ground, scraping his knee badly.  
'He's not coming back, is he?' Will had asked Percy, who just shook his head.

The next time a Will saw Nico was in the Second War. It was a fleeting moment, as the two glanced at each other, Nico rushing to Percy's aid, and Will to the next demigod. But even then, Will had noticed change- a drastic downfall in Nico's personality. One, that would be hard to erase. The sights of Nico were gone, he couldn't be seen anymore, but that didn't make Will stop thinking, do something great. So he decided to do what Nico had done for him, he decided to save lives." Will finished, gazing at the curled up ball, messy hair, lean arms. Starving face. "But what disappointed Will the most, was that Nico wasn't saving himself."   
A sob racked though the pale body, a gruesome noise that sounded so forced, Will was afraid Nico was going to break.   
"You stupid. Stupid...idiot." Nico whimpered, not loosing the venom for even a beat.   
"Too cheesy?"   
Nico's face lifted, his face streaked with dry tears, grime, and dry, flaking blood.  
"Now will you let me help you?" Will asked, voice soft and breathy.   
There was a slight nod from the shivering body, and Will smiled.  
 _You were there when I saved myself.  
Now I'll be right beside you, to pick you up, when you fall._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I spend a good three sentences describing Will's hands?....
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, so I know Will probably didn't cut in his childhood, and he probably lived as normal as any demigod could be. But...*deep breath* let me just imagine.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Idk, I know you guys probably figured this out- but just restating. Most of the one-shot was Will telling Nico the story of his childhood.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for the few grammatical errors, my Bluetooth keyboard isn't calibrated.


	5. Taped in Bood Ereri/Solangelo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi Anon.  
> Here you go.

**Levi Ackerman**   
**May, 16th**   
**Height: 5'3**   
**Occupation: SDU agent, S.O.S squad**   
**Specialities: Criminal Psychology, 3 years in the Army, 2 years in the CIA.**

Erwin's meetings always droned on, and on...and on. It was like it would never end, of course, I practically knew Erwin's speech by heart.   
'Life is short kids, but not as short as Levi.' Erwin finished, gesturing at me, suppressing a smirk.   
"Oh shut up, you unicorn prick." I snapped, sipping my-godammit Hanji, I turned to see the brunette giggling. I hate coffee. The room had suddenly got tense with all the newcomers staring at me, oh my gosh, Levi insulted his superior. Ah. So disrespectful.  
"Calm down, Levi's a bit like that. It will grow on you." Petra assured everyone, giving them her dazzling warmhearted smile.   
"Will Solace?" Erwin called, reading off of the job chart.   
"Sir?" A blond raised from his chair, dragging the feet out.   
"Weren't you supposed to report straight to Nico DiAngelo?"  
"Shit-" Will grabbed his bag, racing out of the room, crashing into the glass wall, but recuperating just as fast.  
"God he's a clumsy piece of fuck art." I muttered, getting up to dump the coffee out and replace it with my tea. Some noobs laughed softly, looking at each other nervously.   
"Here are the new teams you're going to be working under. Let me first introduce everyone. Levi, you've all met, Hanji, my own team, Nile, Chiron, Clarrise, The Stoll brothers, Mike, and Nico." He pointed at each of us in turn, leaving out Nico, obviously. The pale, dark haired young man didn't waste time in introductions. 'It doesn't give anyone a chance to sweet talk me.'   
"Team Nico and Team Levi are the S.O.S squads, they're the Special Operations Squads, they deal strictly with Criminal cases, and mostly require field and undercover ops. It's for the best of the best, handpicked by Chiron and myself specially." Erwin explained. He gave everyone the dead look, the one that made you know who was in charge here, and uttered his last word. "Dismissed."  
My phone buzzed.  
Reminder: Do the Fucking Thing  
I laughed softly, putting my phone into my pocket, and heading outside, glancing behind me to make sure no one was following.  
I was buzzing with battle instinct. Get ready to die you son of a bitch.

 

**Eren Jeager**  
 **May, 17th**  
Nico was going through the old, and recent reports of The Lover's case file, plunking a 3 inch binder on the desk.  
"Well...damn..." Will muttered, still recovering from the heavy jolt he had received. Murder on the first day, lucky him.  
"This is basically everything I have on that guy. He has a pattern, like any other serial killer. He leaves a statement-a quote more like, in the blood of his victims.-"  
Mikasa. Where are you at times like this?  
Mikasa usually worked with Nico, being valedictorian of our class at Quantico.  
"Rudimentary, actually. But then molests the bodies, as you've seen. By the collections so far, it seems to only be genocide."  
"Any harm to the bodies after death?" Will asked, voice shaky.  
He knows what to ask.  
"By my knowledge, no. We're not dealing with a necrophiliac. But...by the amount of blood from stab wounds etc, seems like his victims were-" Nico's voice cracked, "alive when the pain was inflicted on them."  
"And the gas used to knock us out?" I asked.  
"Rohypnol. It triggers amnesia most of the time. So, I hate to say it, but...we did witness the homicide."  
That took a spin on things. It was brutal. It was almost as if it was a tease.  
Oh you stupid people. But you saw me, you saw me murder that innocent girl. But you can't even remember, such a shame...  
"This folder has everything. Everything, on The Lover. His notes, bio of his victims, etc, etc. He's also been giving notes to some of the agents on the case. Mostly me."  
New info.  
I ducked my head, spreading the pictures, papers, and other bits of evidence collected on our killer. He'd used glue on his fingertips to keep away the prints. He changed his voice on phone calls, used incorrect grammar-but at other placed he showed Oxford vocabulary. We were dealing with someone...obsessed.  
"Okay, they all seem to be female. There doesn't seem to be a pattern either, the killings are too far out. There is not math that could find a concentration of murder sites. Seems like he used a randomizer or something." Will noted, shuffling through the bios. They ranged from a college student to a lady from a retirement house.   
"I know." Nico spat, rubbing his forehead in frustration.  
I jolted, shivering a bit as I headed to the notes. They were childish scrawls on a few, with typed fonts in others.

So dark, so deep, are the secrets that you keep, my Nico.

I see something in you, that no one else can. That's why I love you. And secretly, I wish no one else sees it too.

I shall destroy you in the most beautiful way. So that when I leave, you'll know why storms are named after people.

I glanced at Nico, who was breathing heavily over my shoulder.  
"Seems like this guy is killing females, but his Target is someone else."  
"His voice is incryptable, this guy is good." Will nodded, motioning toward the green voice lengths that patterned the screen. Suddenly, a message was being repeat, Nico's voice clear against the other, modified one.  
"What do you want?"  
"Nothing, darling. I want you."  
"Then where should we meet?"  
There was an undertone of somebody else's voice in the record, one that whispered frantically: 'Nico, you're not just going to jump into this-'  
"Nowhere in particular, would you want some coffee?"  
There was a long pause.  
"Oh please darling, you're not trying to track me, are you? That's lack of trust, relations don't work like that."  
"I have no connection to you."  
In the background: 'keep him talking for ten more seconds-'  
"Why don't you understand how much you're words are hurting me?!" He screeched. Then, the voice got calmer, as if it gained back its senses, "Don't worry sweetie, you'll know who I am. And when you do. You'll appreciate whatever I've done for you."  
The line went blank.  
"What do you want?"  
"Nothing, darling-"  
Nico jammed at the Pause button, sending the room into silence.  
"That's a lead, right?" Will pointed out, "he's obsessed with Nico."  
"Yeah but that could mean anything, a stalker, an old colleague..." I paused, pressing a finger to my mouth, "Nico are you dating anyone?"  
"Yes." Levi's deep voice made tension crawl into Nico's frame. "You called?" Levi turned to Nico, hand jingling something in his pocket.   
"Did you go to Chuck E Cheese again?" Nico muttered, pointing to the jangling pocket.  
"Hey I needed to teach that little pipsqueak from last week a fucking lesson." Levi snapped, holding up the extra game coins.   
"The kid's nine..."  
"He called me short and that is no excuse to let him off easy." There was a glare between the two, when Levi just turned and asked. "News?"   
"I can't believe they put the whole S.O.S unit on this case." Will muttered, shifting through his notepad. "I covered the identities of the five victims, we're still waiting for the sixth victim to be identified. The families have been contacted, and there doesn't seem to be a connection between the five, it seems to be random killings."  
"You're catching up really well, good job." I smiled at Will, who gave me a wry sort of smile.   
"I just want to get this guy off the streets. 'Cause..." He shuddered. My smile dissipated.   
"I just got the identity for the recent victim." Levi stated nonchalantly, looking up from his phone that was spazzing erratically with notifications. "It's a Mikasa Ackerman."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Holy Shit.

 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god is this even interesting, I feel like I'm just   
> *throws up over keyboard*  
> Yeah.  
> Can you please tell me how it is and who do you think/want the murder to be?


	6. Uhm, ideas?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm out of ideas guys, please help.

153 hits in like, a week?

wow...

I feel special.

jkjk

does anyone have requests, I swear I don't bite.

(⌒-⌒; )

Usually.

~Noot


	7. Mystic messenger x reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Jumin, Zen, Jaehee, and Yoosung have specific ways their names show up in the chat.  
> "Jumin Han", "ZEN", "Jaehee Kang", "Yoosung＊"  
> But I'm not going to do the specifics everytime. Hope y'all cut me some slack....
> 
> Also!! If I get any info on Airforce procedures wrong, please tell me!! I like to keep my writing accurate.

( **Name** ): I have an announcement guys, but I'll say when everyone is on.  
Yoosung entered the chat room  
( **Name** ): Hey Yoo  
Yoosung: Is that a play on words? Lolol

  
(Name): Omg! Just noticed that.

  
Jaehee has entered the chat

Zen has entered the chat

(Name): Hey, how's your day going guys?

707 has entered the chat

Zen: New script. New lines. More practicing.

Jaehee: just finished my load of paperwork;;

707: crying. Got more work to do. TTATT

(Name): Poor Seven!!

Yoosung: Making coffee and exam prep

(Name): Oh right, is almost exam time, good luck!!

Yoosung: ;;

Zen: what's the news?

(Name): I'll say when Jumin comes on. *excited emoji*

Jumin has entered the chat

Jumin: I was summoned?

(Name): Hey!! Okay we're all here.

707: don't keep us in suspense lol

(Name): kk. so I don't know if you guys know, but I've always wanted to join the Air Force. I was mostly hit by problems with my liaison and my tanscripts, but now!!!

Jaehee: You got in??

Yoosung: Omg, I didn't know you were so brave

Zen: Wow! That's amazing, Name.

707: omg! Good job Name!

Jumin: wait, doesn't that mean you won't be talking to us?

(Name): ...I mean yeah.

Zen: what?

(Name): No cellphones allowed at my post.

Yoosung: Wait does that mean you can't be on the chat anymore??

(Name): Yeah, but it's all okay. It's only a six month post. It could be worse.

Jaehee: we will miss you so much. Can you send letters?

(Name): Only a few. Probably won't get a lot of time.

Zen: we have to meet before you leave! When will you be gone?

(Name): Uh, I know the announcement is a bit late, but I'm leaving the day after tomorrow...

(Chat window shakes)

707: WHAT?

Zen: this leaves no time!!

Yoosung: I'm coming over right now!

(Name): Yoosung...

Jaehee: I hate to intrude, but I'll come with Yoosung.

Jumin: I'll be with Jaehee.

Jaehee: ;;;

Zen: I'm coming too! I'll bring cake.

707: I'm right outside your house.

(Name): OH MY GOD GUYS, CHILL. I'm not even home right now. I'm out getting groceries.

707: I'm in your house.

(Name): isn't that breaking in???

707: I didn't break anything, lolol

(Name) that's still breaking IN

707: wow you really got this place cleaned up.

Yoosung: you're really leaving...

(Name): Sorry I didn't tell you guys earlier...

Zen: Seven, stay there I'm coming as well

Yoosung: Zen pick me up on your way

Jaehee: I guess we'll be meeting at (Name)'s

Yoosung has logged out

Zen has logged out

(Name): do I have no say in this? ;

Jumin: Not exactly. You didn't tell us, so we have decided to take matters in our own hands.

Jumin has logged out

Jaehee: I'm sorry if this causes you any trouble but this is necessary...

Jaehee has logged out

707: It's all okay (Name) we'll make sure this is your best day with us!! lol

707 has logged out.

(name):

(Name): ...

 

(Timeskip)

(Y/n) stepped out of the aircraft, taking a few awkward steps on the ground. Her legs still so used to the feeling of flight and the tight cockpit. She took in a breath. And let it out slowly, as if she was worried it would be taken from her.  
"Y/N!!" A voice called.  
Her head whirled around to see where the voice resonated from. It was none other than a blond, wide-eyed boy who was racing up towards her. She almost let out a screech when the man crushed her in a hug.

"We're all here!" He replied excitedly, "Jumin got the email that you were getting discharged early and we all got so excited!"

(y/n) squirmed out of the man's grip, and gave him a look. "What?"

"The email." A white-haired man murmured, coming up behind (y/n) "I'm disappointed that you didn't contact me first."

"Excuse me, who-"

"(Y/N), nice to see you again. You've grown." A woman voiced, beside a man with dark locks. (Y/N) instantly recognized him, "You're Jumin Han, right?"

The man gave her an odd look. "Yes, I am."

"Good, i was looking for you. My petty officer said that you'd be helpful-"

"Helpful with what, (y/n)?? I'm helpful too!" The white haired male whined.

"Look, I'm sorry but I don't know any of you. I have amnesia."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fuck I'm so sorry guys...

Everyone is so OOC...

Anyway, I don't want to seem like I'm helpless...

But...Requests please...

~Noot.


End file.
